This disclosure relates generally to the field of cases and stands. More particularly, the disclosure relates to automatic lift cases and stands.
Musicians typically carry audio amplifiers, speakers and other large, heavy equipment on the road with them as they travel to various venues to perform. Equipment is often put into a carrying case to protect the equipment while it is in transit or being stored.
At the destination, the equipment is manually lifted out the case and placed on a flat surface so that it can be used. After use, the equipment is manually lifted and placed back into the case for transit or storage. This repeated handling of large, heavy equipment can be burdensome.
It is within the aforementioned context that a need for the present invention has arisen. Thus, there is a need to address one or more of the foregoing disadvantages of conventional systems and methods, and the present invention meets this need.